


Mr Brightside

by robinstraker



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Rediscovered this song and can't help thinking of 00Q, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstraker/pseuds/robinstraker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic based on the song by The Killers.</p><p>Q can't stand listening to the man he is so infatuated by, continually screwing beautiful women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Brightside

 

It had taken Q a long time, even for someone as introverted as him, to come out of his internal cage and become more open with his colleagues. 

Eventually, after almost a year of employment in her majesty’s secret service, he had allowed some of his staff to drag him along to a staff party. There, he had slowly been coerced into very many drinks, after which he found himself dancing like he had seen others do in university. At the end of the night, it had been Bond who drove him home, made sure he got there safely. At his door, Q was saying goodbye when he suddenly pulled the agent into a kiss, which was very much reciprocated.

 

*

 

_It started out as a kiss, how did it end up like this?_ Qwondered angrily, as he sat in his office, listening as said agent found himself invited back to yet another beautiful female target’s hotel room. He listened to their banal small talk late into the night, close to falling asleep when they eventually called a cab and went back to her room.

 

They continued flirting, to Q’s distaste, as they stood on the balcony of the hotel room, sharing a cigarette. Q prayed that James would excuse himself this time. He was emotionally drained, constantly listening to the man he was infatuated by, having intimate relations with other people, far more beautiful than Q could ever wish to be.

 

He curled up in his desk chair, clutching his stomach. He felt sick as his mind supplied the images to the sounds coming through his earphones.

 

_She’s touching his chest now…._

 

_he takes off her dress now…._

 

*

By the end of it, his usually eager eyes were red with exhaustion and emotional torment. “ _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss!”_ He cursed to himself quietly, angry that the man could have such an effect on him.

 

*

 

It killed him a little more each time. 

It took control of his life, his thoughts. 

 

*

 

Weeks later, James turns a target’s offers down. He drives away, back to HQ. 

Q, confused, looks up as 007 walks into his office, still in his well fitting tux. 

“Bond…what’s going on?” He asked, before being tugged into an earth shattering kiss.

When James finally pulled away, Q stared at him.

 

_“I never….I never….”_

 

_*_


End file.
